


Breeze Blocks - A Yandere!Levi x Reader Oneshot

by Double_Trouble_Account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Eren dies, F/M, Levi x Reader - Freeform, One Shot, One-Shot, Reader Insert, Reader x levi - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Yandere!Levi, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, captured reader, yandere levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Trouble_Account/pseuds/Double_Trouble_Account
Summary: You were half asleep, slowly waking up to smell of bleach. You try to open your eyes, but something dark and heavy covered them, somewhat like a cloth. You were blindfolded, again.You reach up to pull it off, but your hands were bounded together by ducktape. You struggle to escape the strong, sticky, adhesive, until you heard a door open. "She may contain the urge to run away," a soft, but crooked male voice began. It sent shivers down your spine, tears already flowing from your eyes. You could sense the man staring at you with his murderous eyes. "But hold her down with soggy clothes and BreezeBlocks."





	

**** Hint: This is inspired by the song** **_BreezeBlocks_ ** **_\- By_ ** **_Alt_ ** **_-J_ ** **, so you may read a lot of similarities between the two, if you haven't seen the music video for the song yet, I don't want to push you to watch it, but I think it is interesting. And if you do watch it, I suggest afterwards, or you wont really get the full effect, unless you've already seen it, then you know whats going to happen. Just saying. Also I had help with editing : @Elixira****

 

_In the quiet dark room, there was no notice of movement. One would mistake it for being an empty room, yet they would be wrong._

_The door to the room opened slowly, sending off a eerie sound throughout the rather large room. "Honey~... I'm Home~" A male voice sang cheerfully._

_He wore a well ironed black suit, along with a beautiful silver tie, that complemented his fair pale skin and blue-silver eyes.The man's hair was slicked back and his eyes were slightly closed as usual, to a point where he would look rather aggravated most of the time. He also had a mischievous twisted grin, one that could scare small children, for he was so happy to be home to his beloved treasure._

_"(Y/n) Darling, no hello?" He asked rhetorically, knowing she wasn't going to answer, not yet at least._

_The man took off his shoes and hung his coat, then made his way to his bedroom. In the bedroom was his belongings, clothes, bed, nightstand, the usual things. He walked up to his closet and unlocked it._

_Within the closet one could hear slight movement and low mumbles, because once the closet door was fully opened, a (age) year old woman was bounded down, blindfolded, and had tape covering her mouth. The man reached in and caressed the female's cheek, feeling slight moisture. "Hello, (Y/n)," the female flinched._

_He pulled over her blindfold, showing her teary (e/c) eyes, scared and confused. The man slowly pulled back the duck tape, letting her speak but yet, when she tried to, nothing came out but a cracked whine._

_The man chuckled, a sinister smile crossing his face. "Don't worry (Y/n), my love, with these new precautions, no one can interrupt us again." He said it in such a smooth way, it didn't sound as evil and twisted as it was meant to be._

_(Y/n) struggled to get a word out, and finally, a low sentence flowed slowly with a shaky voice. "What .. did you ... do with ...him, Levi?" She asked._

_Levi laughed with a insane persona. "Exactly what needed to be done."_

 

* * *

 

Levi bent down to your level and sat with his legs crossed. He pulled down your blindfold, you gazed into his enchanting silver blue eyes. Ones you used to love but now fear.

Levi smiled. "Hello, my lovely." He said smoothly,"I bet your thirsty, it has been a whole day after all. "

Levi slowly pulled the tape from your lips, and inserted a bottle of water for you to drink from. You cautiously accepted the drink, only because you were indeed thirsty.

"See, no need to fear me. I mean I do love you, (Y/n)." Levi removed the bottle and stood again.

Finally gaining the strength to speak, you asked, "Levi,.. why do you ... keep me here? Tied down, blindfolded, and ... tortured? I swear I won't run again, just please ... don't treat me like a disobedient dog." You pleaded.

This aggravated Levi, he hit the nearby brick wall. "Yeah," He clicked his tongue. " I bet you'd swear, but that damn brat won't. _He'll_ just try to take you away from me again."

The thought of never going outside again, frightened you. You looked passed Levi, and saw the door to the room slowly, but quietly, open.

You were shocked when you saw who it was that tried coming to your rescue. They held a large kitchen knife ready to use it against Levi.

"(Y/n), I'm sorry I can't free you, I truly am. But I have to make sure that filthy dog will never take my treasure." Levi saw the look in your eye, a look of freedom and hope. And he knew exactly why, a rather angered face followed.

"Eren!" You attempted to warn him, but Levi swiftly turned around and stopped him in his tracks. Eren was only inches away from impaling Levi in the back.

Eren dropped the knife. Pure anger was etched across both of the males faces, wanting the other to fall beneath their strength and suffer.

The two of them started swinging, hitting and missing each other. You could tell how much force was put behind every throw, only by the impact it would make on either them or a nearby object.

You began to cry as Levi pushed Eren towards the couch and over the counter that connected the living room and the kitchen. The two of them fell of the floor with a loud thud.

Levi tried to quickly crawl off the floor and stood up, but Eren reached for Levi's foot and brought him down again. The two of them finally got off the floor, but Eren regained his posture first. Eren grabbed the first thing he could, a glass bottle, and threw it into Levi's direction, unfortunately for Eren, it missed.

"Levi, God dammit, just let me kill you." Eren yelled as he went to punch Levi.

Levi ducked and headbutted Eren in the gut, who ,in return, gripped it in pain. As Eren did so, Levi backed up and looked around for something to use against Eren.

As Eren once again stood ready to fight, he backed away. Levi had a cinder block, that once held a small shelf in place, and swung it at Eren, only missing him by a few inches.

Eren tried to find a way to protect himself, but instead ran towards a back room or so. Levi followed as he had a very pissed off look on his face,even though there was a crooked smile stretched from cheek to cheek.

This made Eren fear him more, Levi's insanity began to leak out out and show itself. Eren made a quick turn into the bathroom, trying to loose Levi.

Eren looked frantically for something sharp to attack Levi with, Eren saw nothing but simple bathroom necessities. Nothing worth stopping (killing) a crazed maniac.

Eren turned around swiftly to see how much time he had before Levi caught up to him but it was already too late.

The cinder block came down hard onto Eren's skull, and Eren fell back landing in the tub full of ice-cold water.

Levi set the freshly blood-stained cinder block down, and turned the faucet on, cold water spilling out.

Levi looked in the mirror, only seeing a grinning killer. Levi knew this wasn't the Levi that lived a normal life, that fell in love with his new neighbor. No, this was a Levi that walked too far off the edge of the cliff and fell into the ocean of madness, a cliff that he has fallen off of many times, killing many others.

A Levi he never wanted to see again.

Levi splashed the cold water over his face and took a few steps back, then Sat beside the bathtub.

Grabbing his hair, Levi contemplated what he had done, rocking back and forth with his eyes shut. Was it out of jealousy, hatred, love, or was Levi just as crazy as (Y/n) and Eren projected him as.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door of the apartment. Levi stood up quickly and dried his face, as he rushed to the living room.

He walked up to You, your face scared and confused. "Levi, where is Eren? What have you done? Don't tell me yo-"

Before you could ask anymore questions, Levi resealed your mouth shut and lifted the blindfold back over your eyes. You could hear Levi as he shut the closet door of the living room and slightly opening the front door, but not yet fully open.

"What is it?" Levi asked firmly, through the crack of the door.

It was an older man, bald and slightly sunken eyes, and he had a warm smile. "Hello Mr Ackerman, I just came to ask if you're okay. Is there anything wrong? I got some calls from downstairs that there was a lot of banging and loud thuds. They thought you might have fallen or something else, and since you live alone, they also thought you had no way of getting help." He explained.

Levi tried his best to keep the door cracked, so his room manager doesn't see the mess that cascaded across all of the living room.

"No, Mr. Pixis. There is nothing wrong and I am fine, so there is nothing to worry about." Levi said, being as convincing as possible. "I was just vacuuming and some of the stuff on my table decided to fall."

Mr. Pixis, knowing Levi liked to clean, believed him. "Alright, well that's all. You have a good night Mr. Ackerman." With that the room manager opened his bottle of rum and drank it proudly as he walked away.

Levi let out a big sigh as he shut, locked and leaned back on the door. He stood and walked towards the kitchen, then the bathroom humming a certain familiar tune. He saw, a clearly dead, Eren lying in a tub mixed with blood and water.

"Germanine, disinfect the scene." Levi sang as he undid the trash bag from the kitchen. "My love, my love,my love."

It took a while for Levi to get all of Eren in the bag and lift him up to get him to Levi 's car. After finally getting to his car, he drive to the nearest deserted area, far away from Levi's town.

He soon arrived at his destination. An isolated bridge over a river that flowed out into the ocean, that way no one could trace it back to him. After all, Levi always knew the best way to clean up his messes.

He lifted the bag onto the ledge, watching the roaring water pass by. "Do you know where the wild things go," he continued to sing.

Levi pushed the bag, and it fell. "When they go along and take your honey?" Levi sang as he walked back to his car, and then back to his apartment room.

He couldn't wait to tell his beloved (Y/n) this great news. A murderous grin, along with crazed eyes, stayed on Levi's face the whole ride.

Once home, he tried telling (Y/n), but she fell asleep. Levi let her be and continued to clean, making sure there aren't any more ways that something like this could ever happen again. He also moved (Y/n) into his bedroom, the living room closet wasn't _safe_ anymore. It was a few days before you woke up again. Levi was coming home from work when you awoke, and he quickly realized it.

He was ecstatic, it has been so long since he heard your voice. He opened the door to his room, once again singing a song that he knew.

"She may contain the urge to run away," he opened the closet door, looking at (Y/n) with loving eyes. "But hold her down with soggy clothes and breeze blocks."

 


End file.
